The War of 815-818
The War of Nostvale against Danarium began, interestingly enough, in the year 816, with a declaration of war issued by King Ezariel Melym. However, the origins of the war are in the year 815, where a number of events happened. Kokb'ael Kzer-Za killed the Bysonian hero Eurus Avharain, as they attempted to destroy his Kaor Blade. The Seers of Darkness had a resurgence, and finally the half-angel Judeal Loki took to the stage in aiding Aria Hirano slaughter many within the marketplace of Danarium. After the declaration of war, there were three primary battles that took place, the attempted siege of the Black Gate by Danarium in the year 816, the attempted counter attack of Danarium by Nostvale in 817, and finally the climax to the war in 818, a crushing victory for the forces of Nostvale, leading to the occupation of Danarium and the deaths of many promising Magi. Battle of 816, the Siege of the Black Gate To kickstart the war, a force of Danarium soldiers, aided by a few outside Magi such the Achilles S.Avharain II, marched through the desert with the intention of claiming the Black Gate. It was here that the first battle of this terrible war took place, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of soldiers on each side, as well as the capture of Helena Scarlett, who was corrupted into the terrible beast Escarlate. The King Ezariel Melym disappeared during the battle as well, most believing him dead. In a shocking turn of events, Danarium was not only pushed back, but the stage was set for Nostvale to begin a counter attack! Battle of 817, the Siege of Danarium A year after the original battle, sides have clearly been drawn, and corrupted men and women flock to Nostvale, while Danarium and Frostvale stand as beacons of resistance against their terrible foes. Byson and Tilandre are offering their support to Nostvale, as well as Alteros, setting up for a stage of a war that would forever scar Valmassia. The battle began with gusto, and the assembled mob of knights, undead, and Yoaki upon Nostvales side joined together to assault Danarium. Kokb'ael Kzer-Za transformed into a image of a perfect Yokai, infuriated by Anariel Melym, who had managed to survive his wrath for so long. The half-angel Judeal Loki is rendered dead by the combined efforts of Achilles S.Avharain and Kane, though he manages to return thanks to outside influences, and the battle is overall a victory for Danarium, though a Pyrrhic one. It is revealed that Tulise Sakete had turned the forces of Alteros to aid Danarium, in a twist of events. Battle of 818, the Second Siege of Nostvale The final true battle of the war, it has officially raged for two long years, and the Danarium Queen Anariel Melym moves to take the city. Byson and Tilandre have dropped their assistance of Nostvale, believing the war to be an impossible venture after the Danarium victory at their village. Forces clash and valiant soldiers meet together for the final time. It was a slaughter for Danarium forces, with the Nostvalian soldiers pulling a crushing victory, killing several important Magi, such as Finn R. Hastings and Hecate Rosengard. With Anariel Melym sounding the surrender, it is quite obvious that the war is won on Nostvales side. The Final Push One last battle had to be fought, all who still resisted and ignored their Queens order must be put down. A valiant final stand, in which several soldiers from Frostvale showed up to aid as well, despite conflicting orders from their King Jericho. This could hardly be qualified as a final stand worthy of epic proportions, however, as the pure power from the forces of Nostvale simply obliterated all resistance. Few escaped alive, and the Imperfect Sinh Mourn could be seen devouring hundreds of people on the orders of Judeal Loki. Truly, a terrifying scene. This also marked the end of the war, with the occupation of Danarium. Category:History